Kiriya Kujo
Kiriya Kujo (九条 貴利矢 Kujō Kiriya) was a medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Lazer (仮面ライダーレーザー Kamen Raidā Rēzā). He was later revived by Kamen Rider Cronus, and transforms to a modified version of Lazer, becoming Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo (仮面ライダーレーザーターボ Kamen Raidā Rēzā Tābo). After helping CR to create an antibody for the Gamedeus Virus with Kuroto, he became an official member of CR. Character History Past Before Zero Day took place, Kiriya once told his friend Jungo that he was infected by a new infection - the Game Disease, which was a potentially fatal virus. Unable to accept the reality that he was going to die, Jungo freaked out and ran away, leading to his death in a traffic accident. Kiriya was devastated by the passing of his friend, and grieved over Jungo at the morgue. He blamed himself for revealing the truth, and lamented that his friend would not have died had he kept it to himself. Consequently, the incident caused Kiriya to believe that telling the truth might not always be the best thing to do. Later, Kiriya Kujo found out about Zero Day and the Bugster three years before the series. Confronting Kuroto Dan about this information, he blackmailed Dan into giving him a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat in exchange for his silence. Present, Observation As Civilian Kiriya appeared at the abandoned venue for the Mighty Action X launch party following the Bugster's rampage, voicing to himself that things are getting interesting and that everyone is raring to start the race. From afar, he later witnessed Ex-Aid and Brave's battle against the Aranbura Bugster which was interrupted by Kamen Rider Genm, observing that everyone is getting "super pumped up". Seeing Snipe's debut make four players, he noted that it was about time to start the race. Debut As Lazer, First Encounter With Genm Kiriya appeared in Pediatrics along with the patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, surprising Emu. Kiriya states that he wants to meet with the Genius Gamer, calling him 'Expert'. He wants Emu to save the patient, and in return he'll retrieve Emu Gashat from Taiga. Kiriya later shows at Taiga's base and asks him for a duel for Emu's Gashat to which Taiga agrees (off-screen). Kiriya, along with Taiga then show up at a park where Emu, Asuna, Yoshitaka and Hiiro were. When Taiga asked the reason Kiriya helps the patient, the latter states that his friend was also one of the victims of Zero Day & he won't let another person suffer the same fate as him,especially after he saw Graphite kidnapped Yoshitaka's sister, Riko & infected him with the Bugster virus. Suddenly, Yoshitaka turns into a giant Bugster and Kiriya, along with Taiga transformed into Kamen Riders Lazer Level 1 and Snipe Level 1 respectively. Using the Instigate Energy Item, Lazer manages to extract Motor Bugster from Yoshitaka, but finds out that he's unable to stop spinning. Motor then stops him before trying to run. Lazer then levels up into Level 2, which takes the form of a racing bike, astonishing all the riders. Lazer orders Emu to ride him, but Emu decides to save Nishiwaki first, much to his dismay. Lazer then tries to chase himself, but Motors has already escaped. Kiriya later shows up in CR front door, complaining Emu that he lost Motor's track. Emu however convinces him that since his Gashat is racing themed, he could actually challenge him to a race. Hearing this, Kiriya brightens and immediately offers his friendship with Emu, which Emu gladly agrees. Kiriya then transforms into Lazer Level 1 and goes to Level 2 directly, prompting Emu to ride him. Emu selects the stage and faces Motor in a race. After Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Level 2, they stop Motor Bugster using a perfect conjunction of High-Jump Energy Item and Gashacon Breaker. Ex-Aid helps Lazer to execute Critical Strike and defeat Motor, saving Riko in process. However, after they won, Lazer threw them off and reverts to Level 1. When asked by Ex-Aid, he reveals that he made up the story about his friend and renounces his friendship with Emu. All he wants is to obtain a sample of the Bugster virus to learn more about them. However, before he is able to achieve his goal, Genm appears, destroying the dying Bugster in the process. Genm then transforms into Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and using Shakariki Critical Strike, Genm managed to almost deplete Lazer & Ex-Aid's Rider Gauges. Kiriya states that it's still early for a Game Over, and cancels his transformation. Second Encounter With Genm Kiriya, along with Taiga are shown at Dan office, already holding the special stethoscope and overheard Dan's conversation with Poppi Pipopapo. Taiga said that he'll claim all the stolen Gashats himself before he took his leave. Kiriya ask Dan if it's alright to count him in, which the latter said that he had no choice. Kiriya states that it's fine by him, he only want to know what behind the Bugsters. Later, Kiriya was seen walking around a park when he saw the gashat thief passing by him. He then decide to follow the thief. Getting the info he needed, he comes to Emu, Hiiro and Asuna. Emu get bewildered as he remember him. Kiriya lightheartedly states that Emu won't find the Thief right now and even jokingly comment that Emu doesn't need to be so angry. He then say that he secretly spies the Gashat thief, and deduces that Genm's true identity is none other than the thief himself. Kiriya appeared at the park where Emu, Hiiro, Asuna and even Taiga confront the Robots Bugster. He decline Taiga challenge as he had to fight with Genm, who appeared not too long after, already in Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Kiriya transformed into Lazer Level 1 to fight with Black Ex-Aid, alone. He taunts the black Rider about the fact that he know his true identity, which the latter became shocked. However, Genm's sheer power is too much for Lazer as he beat Lazer badly, knocking him unconscious as Kiriya cancels his transformation. Kiriya is seen is Seito hospital room, where he still lay unconscious, recovering from his injury earlier. Become Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Third Encounter With Genm Kiriya awoke after receiving a nightmare about his friend death five years ago. And he immidiately knows that he stayed in a hospital room alongside an old man patient, Yoshio. Learning his relationship with his daughter, Shiori, Kiriya had his heart moved to help the patient once he noticed that the old man was infected with the Bugster virus. However, people in CR, in exception of Haima (the latter is still obvious about Kiriya) starts to not believe him. First, because he lied about his friend's death during Zero Day (although this is half true). Second, because he lied about Genm's identity to be Graphite. Kiriya claims that sometimes, you need to lie in order to make things better. However, people in CR leave him alone, much to his dismay. After Ex-Aid and Brave extract Chambara and Combat Collabos from Yoshio, Kiriya heard Emu's explanation about the Game disease. This reminds him about his past, when he's too honest that ultimately leads his friend, Jungo to death. Kiriya punched the wall in rage, before he decides to confront Emu. Kiriya then explains about why Emu needed to lie once in a while, and explained that Yoshio use a lie to his daughter, Shiori to make her start anew. As Asuna reports that the bugster is on the loose, Kiriya say that the Bugster is about to attack Shiori, which turns out to be true. Kiriya convinced Emu and Hiiro about saving the old man together, only to have Emu accept the help. With the help from Ex-Aid, Lazer was finally able to fight properly alone with the upgrade by using the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to change into Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 after destroying Chambara Collabos Bugster, facing Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Kiriya revealed the truth that Black Ex-Aid is Kuroto. But thanks to the plot from Parad, Kiriya was disbelieved by Hiiro as Parad took Kuroto's Gamer Driver after the massive explosion from Lazer's Giri Giri Critical Finish. Leaving him with no other choice, he forcefully said another lie to Emu before he took his leave. Unbeknownst to him, Emu was still trying to trust Kiriya without his notice. Fourth Encounter With Genm, The Truth About Doctor Rider System Kiriya contacted Kuroto Dan, to presumably black-mail him. Then, Dan appeared below a bridge, and meet Kiriya. Kiriya angrily states that thanks to Dan's plotting, everyone now labeled him as liar. Dan simply said that he deserve that. Kiriya gives a fake laugh and asks who is the guy that substituting him. Dan said that it's none of Kiriya's business anyway. So, Kiriya and Dan finally transformed into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 and Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and fight. As Genm is finally overpowered by Lazer's sheer power. They decide to end the match using Giri Giri Critical Finish & Shakariki Critical Strike, which ended in a draw. Kiriya asked why did Dan ally with the Bugsters, Dan said that it's to know the origin of the Bugsters, the same Kiriya wants to do. Dan also mentioned that for the one who becomes a Kamen Rider, they must undergo a compatibility surgery. Which means, all of them had undergone that surgery, except for one. Kiriya realized that the one Dan talking about is none other than the Genius Gamer himself, Emu Hojo. The Drago Knight Hunters His curiosity piqued, Kiriya began searching for the cause of Emu's unique condition. Under the guise of determining a cause of death, Kiriya got Emu's medical records from the hospital and began investigating the only surgery in the records. The search led him to Kyotaro Hinata, the current director of the Ministry of Health and the surgeon who performed the operation. Kiriya found Hinata in CR due to the latter's Bugster infection, but it is unknown what information he learned. Soon after, Kiriya witnessed the widespread infection caused by Graphite, threatening to cause a second Zero Day. Transforming into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, joined Brave Level 2 and Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 in fighting Graphite. However, Graphite's increased strength from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, combined with Brave and Snipe's squabbling, rendered the three Riders no match for the Bugster. Lazer was able to take the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat from Snipe during the commotion. Back in the real world, the three were approached by the apologetic Emu, who asked for their help in using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Hiiro refused out of pride, Taiga wasn't interested in playing doctor, and Kiriya cited Emu's condition as a reason not to trust him. Later that night, Emu called Kiriya, offering him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. However, Kiriya arrived the next day to find that Emu had tricked him, Taiga, and Hiiro by offering them the Gashat as well. Emu offered the Gashat to whomever could beat him first. Transforming into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Kiriya joined the other two Riders in fighting Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Eventually, they were able to separate the Hunter Gamer from Ex-Aid and attacked it. Much to their surprise, Hunter Gamer split into four virtual Gashats, one for each Rider. Ex-Aid explained his true plan: getting the four together to see who could take out Graphite. Transforming into their Level 5 forms, the Riders were finally able to fight on par with Graphite, although their lack of cohesion got in the way. Ultimately, the four were able to defeat Graphite once and for all, although none could agree on who delivered the final blow. Genm Identity Revelation Fifth Encounter With Genm, Lazer's "Last" Fight And Death Kiriya was about to leave when Emu called him. Emu said that he felt ashamed that he had doubted Kiriya, and that he'll trust Kiriya from now on. Kiriya complies gleefully and asked Emu to return Shuuhei's smile. Later, Kiriya visited a prison and met with Kuroto's father, Dan Masamune, also known as the former CEO of Genm Corp. It is unknown what information Kiriya got from him. He later asked the other three Riders to meet up with him and tell them the information he got. He then encountered Kuroto Dan in a warehouse some time after leaving the prison. Kiriya then said that Kuroto is responsible for giving Emu the compability surgery. Dan then said that Kiriya knows too much, but decided to give Kiriya a Christmas present, which is the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Kiriya took the Gashat, kicked the Gashat container, and transformed into Lazer Level 1. However, when Kiriya inserts the Gashat into his Gamer Driver, the Gashat consumed his Rider Gauge, leaving him with very little Gauge energy. Kuroto took the Gashat back, claiming that Kiriya is indeed a stupid person. With the empowered Gashat, the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Bugster Buckle, Kuroto transformed into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X. Having no choice, Kiriya transformed into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 and fight Genm. The fight turned out to be in Genm's favor, as Lazer is overpowered by him. Genm even stole Lazer's Gashacon Sparrow and throws Giri Giri Chambara away when Lazer tried to finish him with Giri Giri Critical Finish. Genm then performs a Critical End and depletes Lazer's Rider Gauge to zero. Kiriya is forcefully untransformed and despite being badly beaten up, he is still trying to fight Genm, to no avail. As Emu, Hiiro, Asuna and Taiga came to the battle location, Kiriya apologized to Jungo and said that he'll soon join him in the afterlife. As Genm left, Kiriya's body starts to dissolve and using his last strength, Kiriya gave Emu his Gamer Driver and his Bakusou Bike Gashat. Kiriya said to Emu that he is himself and that he leaves his fate to him, before he finally dies. His body then vanishes into data, while Emu weeps over him in the heavy rain as the others look in shock. "Legacy" and Kamen Rider Chronicle Before his death, Kiriya had already left behind valuable data on programming which can counteract the infection of the Bugster Virus. It was revealed that he was looking for a way to stop the Bugsters by searching for the very first strain of the Bugster virus, which turned out to be Emu. He stored this data onto his personal laptop, which his colleague Yoshitaka would later give to Hiiro. This program was later used as a main component for the creation of the incomplete Maximum Mighty X Gashat, which would be used by Emu/M to access the Maximum Gamer Level 99 and defeat Dan. Sometimes before Kiriya's death, he managed to get his hands on Bakusou Treasure, an RPG game which served as a prototype engine to Kamen Rider Chronicle. His data was saved into the game as a support character for the player. In the second gameplay, Emu puts his skills as Genius Gamer M to use but was ditched by Kiriya when Genm attacked him by surprise. After tricking Kiriya's program into confessing the truth, the two cooperated for real by outsmarting Genm and Emu using one of the Proto Gashats to defeat it. Despite the game being cleared, Lazer's copy steal the Proto Gashats from Emu, leaving him puzzled. Meanwhile in the Game World, the black jacket Kiriya proclaims to start the race as he glared upon the Bakusou Bike Proto Gashat. Later on, Hiiro is tasked by Masamune to defeat Emu and obtain Kiriya's Gamer Driver. Masamune then revives Kiriya as a Bugster to become his "left-hand man" against Parad and Graphite. Kiriya uses the Bakusou Bike Gashat to become Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, Level 0. Kiriya is able to use the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat and Proto Jet Combat Gashat to access his upgraded forms, defeating Kuroto Dan in their first encounter after his revival. In his second battle with Emu, Kiriya uses Aranbura as a meat shield to absorb Emu's Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, before Emu slashes Kiriya with the same finisher, hence trying to reprogram him. This was, however, proved wrong, as Kiriya kicked Emu in the face and confirmed that he obeyed Cronus' orders of his own free will. He then grabbed Emu by collar and whispered something which made Emu mad and punched him, exclaiming that Kiriya is not his friend anymore. Later, after Cronus helped Kiriya to escape, Kiriya was seen standing in the rain and showing an ambiguous but enthusiastic smile. The next day, Kiriya, with Masamune and Hiiro fight against Emu, Kuroto, and Taiga. When Masamune introduced Taddle Legacy, Kuroto introduced Hyper Muteki as his anti-Kamen Rider Chronicle solution. But when Emu used it, it suddenly went haywire and removed, leaving Kuroto to use its second ability to allow a player be invincible for 10 seconds. Noticing the weakpoint and the scariest power of Hyper Muteki, Masamune stole it when the Invicibility time was running out. Back in GENM corp head office, Kiriya become curious on Masamune's plan to make a quest on defeating himself. Masamune plans to increase the victims of Kamen Rider Chronicle because of agony to save their dearest one in game, thus making the lost lives as a new 'treasures' for the new players. Learning that, Kiriya asks for his own proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to finish off Emu alongside Hyper Muteki, Masamune does give Kiriya his Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, but he didn't want to give Hyper Muteki gashat since he wanted to see how Kiriya settle things with Emu. At the promised date to conquer Cronus, Kiriya fights Emu again while Masamune faced off the Ride Players and he won using Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat in Gashacon Sparrow. To finish Emu off, he asks for Hyper Muteki from Masamune. When Masamune gave the gashat, Kuroto, Taiga, Nico, and Asuna appeared. Before Masamune was able to finish off the Ride Players, Emu Transformed into Maximum Gamer and attempt to stop him. But, when Masamune is about to use Pause, Kiriya attacks Masamune instead and gives Hyper Muteki to Emu after he injected himself with Parado's virus inside Asuna's Gashacon Bugvisor II so he can reclaim his ability as Genius Gamer "M" once more (the reason why Emu unable to use Hyper Muteki was because he reprogrammed Parado to be a total separated being and making Emu lost his gamer skill), leading him to victory using Muteki Gamer. After the battle, Kiriya revealed that what he has done is all a ruse to take all the Proto Gashats back to CR. To make sure his plan wasn't ruined, he whispered to Emu to "Play along with his lie" so no one suspects him. Despite Kiriya's return however, Kiriya's feeling towards Kuroto still has not changed as he tells Kuroto that he will settle his revenge with another way and will not forgive him. Kuroto even challenged Kiriya that he didn't need any forgiveness from Kiriya and will never ask about it anyway. Personality Kiriya is an easy-going man whose lighthearted attitude hides a sharp intellect and cunning nature. As such, he is a manipulative individual and also a very convincing liar who will use dirty tactics to get what he wants, including deceit and sabotage. His deceitful personality actually developed from the trauma he experienced five years ago when his friend Jungo died from an accident when he freaked out over the possibility of dying from the Bugster infection. He also states to Emu and the others that he just tried to protect all of them from the harsh truth, showing that he actually didn't want his comrades to get hurt. However, he still cares for his patients as shown when he found out that Nishiwaki's sister was kidnapped by Graphite and also Yoshio. But even then it did not stop from being opportunistic and self-serving. He had the habitual quirk to drape his dull red leather jacket over his shoulders without putting his arms through the sleeves, and to wear round sunglasses whenever he is observing something, but he'll put his jacket on properly and discard his sunglasses whenever he needs to be serious or fight. But despite his tremendous mental strengths, Kiriya suffers from a great deal of pride that he gets from the knowledge he obtains. This in turn causes him to become blind to his own weaknesses and the strengths of the people he believes to have leverage on. When he is serious enough, he won't lie. However, if someone outsmarts him or the situation turns against him to give the impression that he had been lying, he'll resort back to lying. This often leads to him casually claiming that he did in fact lie before instead of trying to defend his innocence, showing that he doesn't really care what other people think of him. After returning back from the dead, Kiriya's personality doesn't change. His ability of lying is also his greatest advantage, as shown when he feigns his alliegance with Masamune Dan, the latter of whom is unaware of Kiriya's deception after reviving him. Levels *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer - Level 2= Bike Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h is Kamen Rider Lazer's primary form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Unlike the other Riders, Lazer's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Lazer needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the : *Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. *Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. Ex-Aid riding Lazer.jpeg|Ex-Aid riding Lazer Genm riding Lazer.jpeg|Genm riding Lazer Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 151.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.2 t. *'Kicking power': 16.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Kamen Rider Lazer's upgraded form. This form accessed by inserting Giri Giri Chambara Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. Since this Gashat gives Lazer a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3 }} - Level 5= *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 155.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Lazer's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Virtual gashat created from the original Drago Knight Hunter Gashat. In this form, Lazer is equipped with both Shoulder Drago Armor, both Leg Drago Armor, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun as arms subtitutes. In this form, Lazer's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due of the game Co-op nature), As a result, they equally matched with each other. This is also a form that grants Lazer a rider-like appearance. This form's finisher is the : Lazer, along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous blue and yellow energy streams from his Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11 }} }} }} - Ganbarizing= These Forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Lazer's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, a prototype of Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. Since this Gashat gives Lazer a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. }} }} - Proto Bakusou Bike= is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. }} }} }} - Lazer Turbo= *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.0 t. *'Kicking power': 29.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Lazer Turbo's prototype fighter form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Much like Genm Level 0, Lazer Turbo also has the ability to nullify the Bugster virus. Lazer Turbo Level 0 is overall stronger, can jump higher, and run faster than both Lazer Level 3 and Level 5 by small margins. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34-36, True Ending - Proto Shakariki Sports= Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 105.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 69.7 t. *'Kicking power': 79.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 68.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form's finisher is the : Lazer Turbo throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35 - Proto Jet Combat= Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 125.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 70.6 t. *'Kicking power': 80.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Jet Combat Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35 }} }} }} - Typhoon= Ki-Rider is the and Kamen Rider of the hybrid Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider "Maze 3: Gorider Forever". }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats *Chambara Gamer - Lazer's Level 3 support robot *Hunter Gamer - Lazer's Level 5 support robot. Weapons *Front/Rear Armed Unit - The wheels in Level 2, also serve as shooter and punching unit in Level 1. *Gashacon Sparrow - Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's standard sidearm weapon. *Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun - Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 Dragon Claw's personal weapon. Relationship *Ministry of Health: **Emu Hojo: Kiriya is interested in Emu because of his gaming skill and personality. From all the Gamer Riders, Emu is the most trusted person to work together with despite Kiriya always lying to Emu which mostly for Emu's own benefit. In his final breath, Emu was the one who Kiriya entrusted his Rider equipment before succumbing to his injuries. **Hiiro Kagami: Kiriya has a hard time getting close with Hiiro as Hiiro never believed in Kiriya due to his lies. This is shown when Hiiro states that Kiriya's friend, Jungo is not a victim on Zero day, but from a mere accident. Until when Kuroto reveals himself as Kamen Rider Genm, Hiiro finally believes what Kiriya had been trying to warn the Riders what he saw before. **Taiga Hanaya: Kiriya viewed Taiga as a dangerous person to be approached and hardly asked for his co-operation. Taiga is the only Gamer Driver user that Kiriya never get close with. *Genm Co-Op: **Kuroto Dan: Kiriya at first tried to make use of Kuroto to discover the truth behind Bugster invasion, especially the Zero Day. However, after learning the truth of Kuroto as Genm, he becomes Kiriya's number one nemesis. This hatred is further enhanced after Dan tricked everyone to believe that Genm is Parad. Despite being enemies, Dan claims he created the Game Driver and Rider Gashats to find out how the Bugsters enter the real world, not unlike Kiriya's own goal of searching for the truth behind the Bugsters. Unfortunately, Kiriya and the other three doctor Riders are too late to notice and stop Kuroto's true plan to gather more battle data to create the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Ironically, Kuroto ultimately kills Kiriya, and stole his Gashacon Sparrow and the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. Gallery Images Exaid-ghost16110523 compressed.jpg Lazer in Chou Super Hero Taisen.jpg 14e61621ace9e61ce45010b6b1a9128e.jpg Dying Kiriya.jpg|Kiriya dies in front of the 3 other Riders and Asuna. 0b9fa54a.jpg 469c83a3.jpg 41482621652T0289001.jpg 41482621652T0289004.jpg|Kiriya gives Emu his Gamer Driver and Bakusou Bike Gashat. 41482621652T0398000.jpg 41482621652T0398001.jpg 97eb9d3a.jpg 1498346715518.jpg 1498346732210.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Officials Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Pessimists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Localized Protection Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes Category:Charismatic Category:Strategists Category:Defectors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Genius Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Falsely Accused